


Hesitation

by Hieiko



Series: It Must Be Tuesday [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 18:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becoming, Part II. Xander gives Buffy a message from Willow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hesitation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the livejournal community open_on_sunday's "Rewrite" challenge.

Buffy walked with determination toward the mansion. She would end it all now.

"Xander!" She was startled when her friend suddenly appeared out of the bushes. Handing him a stake, she instructed him to take Giles and get out right away.

"Willow," Xander paused. "Uh, she told me to tell you..."

"Tell me what?" Buffy asked.

Xander took a deep breath. "She's doing the spell to get Angel's soul back."

"What?" Buffy froze for a moment, then shook herself out of it. "I still have to stop him."

But at a crucial moment, she hesitated. Angelus didn't miss the opportunity.


End file.
